Our reason to live
by Hackkid
Summary: Lina is a very quiet icy girl. Shin is a very childish playful boy. Together they go on an adventure, to find a purpose. I can't forget their lovely friends and how the help make each other dreams a reality.
1. Mission1: Blacksmith Meeting you

Welcome to my very first fan fiction. YAY . All I have to say is that I don't own Ragnarok Online. Nor do I own away monsters, classes etc. I just hope you enjoy.

* * *

Staring out an opening window stood a small paled skin, gray haired girl named Lina. Her piercing crystal blue eyes stared at the town. "Another pointless day. Is there no reason for life?" Lina isn't the type of girl that plays all day, she's on a mission. A mission to find a reason. "I guess I'll go out and kill some poring" Lina said as she grabbed her weapon and walked out the door.

Lina wasn't born with this icy attitude. It happened when she was only 7. At that age you have to pick what job class you wanted. Lina family was made up of mostly Monks and Knights. Once Lina told her parents that she wanted to be a Thief. Her mother and father were outraged. They threatened her everyday hoping that she would change her mind. Sadly, Lina was a stubborn person and took the test and passed to become a Thief. When she got home and told her parents the 'good' news they disowned her.

All they said to her before she left was "You will rot in hell before you make something of yourself." With that said they left. Walking down a lonely road stood a little girl hurting inside. At that moment Lina knew it was her time to survive and live alone. 10 years later an icy young lady appeared from the ashes.

Once Lina made it outside she started walking to the marketing area, looking for some red potions. "Hey you" said a strange voice coming form behind some trees. Lina looked around to find a blacksmith no older then 19. "Yeah you, assassin girl. Come here" The voice continued. Lina felt that the blacksmith looked kind of shady, but slowly she walked over to him.

Once she got a good look at the boy she was amazed that they had the same color eyes. His was just a little darker. She also noticed his blond hair. All of it pointed at the sides. 'Wow what pretty skin' thought Lina admiring his tan skin. "Hey there cutie what you looking for?" He continued "I'm Shin want to be friends. I can supply you with any type of item you need, and all you have to do is help me get around. You know, you fight, and we share the items" he finished with a childish smile.

Lina opened her mouth slowly and then let out a quiet "No thank you." With that she began to walk away. "Hold on." Shin called out. "Maybe we can join forces, party together." His eyes opened wide hoping she would say yes. Lina sighed and look at him.

They stood there glaring at each other for a while. 'I should I help him. He can't be very useful. Then again I could have him make me some rare items.' Rolling her eyes Lina nodded. "WOHO YEAH" shouted the happy young boy. "Then it's a date" his childish smile appeared again. "By the way cutie, what's your name?"

Lina didn't answer. Shin continued. "You know what cutie you don't talk that much. Are you a mute or something?" After hearing that Lina became very pissed and started to storm off. Noticing that Shin called out at her "Okay sorry don't tell me if you feel so strongly about" Shin finished with a bit of attitude.

"My name..." Lina started "My name is Lina. No I'm not a mute and stop calling me cutie" Lina finished. Shin smiled and said "I have a feeling this is the starting of a wonderful friendship Lina" Lina glared at Shin. "Hmm whatever you say" said Lina once she started walking.

Shin giggled as if he were a high school girl. Running up to Lina, he grabbed her hand and pulled her. "Let the adventure begin."

* * *

YAY you read it. Review please. Tell me if it was good or what you think about it. Even what I should I work on. Or maybe just stop by and say hey.

Okay you better be ready for the next chapter.

See ya!


	2. Mission2: Hunter An expected friend &

Hey everyone! It's been only 4 or 5 days since I wrote my first fan fiction. I have 2 reviews yay.

So first I most give thanks to Kiki and Cutie. THANKIES.

Here we go with Chapter 2.

Enjoy

* * *

Mission #2:Hunter .An unexpected friend and…..kiss

**_Setting: 7 days after Shin and Lina met. _**

It was only midnight when Lina woke. 'What a strange week" Lina thought. "I met a blacksmith named Shin, and we teamed up. That's a first. I hope he doesn't think I like him or something. Yeah right.' Lina smiled at the thought until she felt something rap their arms around her. The thing moved closer and whispered in her ear "Your mine all mine. No one else can have you"

Hearing that, Lina jumped up and hit the creature. Breathing heavily she finally got a good look of whom or what she hit. "Damn it that hurt" screamed the thing. "Lina was that really necessary" it continued to scream. "Shin?" Lina asked softly. "No I'm a Peco Peco that looks like a human being! Of course it's me."

"Then it wasn't a dream after all. You're real." Lina said with a shocking tune. Standing up Shin became really angry. "Yes I'm real you BAKA. I breath, I eat, I do everything a human being does" he finished with a pissed look on his face.

Lina just stared at Shin. "Oh no." Shin started "Don't you get quiet on me. You always have to….." Lina finally tuned Shin out, so she could listen to her surrounding .Shooting a cold glare at Shin. "What now miss high and mighty?" Lina signaled him to be quiet.

Slowing Lina became to pull out her weapon. "We're being watched." Shin looked at Lina like she was joking. "Please, why would anyone want to watch us? Maybe me but not you" Lina couldn't believe her ears. "Well, I watch people looking for the perfect time to steal from them." she said.

From the serious look on Lina's face Shin knew she wasn't playing. "Now I want you to stay close to me. If you don't there's a high possibly that you will die." Shin stared at her with fear in his eyes.

Sighing Lina said "Don't worry. I won't let you die." Once that was said an arrow was fired at her. Lina stared at the surrounding trees. 'Where are you hiding?' Lina thought.

She turned around to check up on Shin. He was staring at the arrow. It was like a little baby seeing a needle for the first time.

Another arrow was shot but this hit its target. Lina screamed in pain once the arrow hit her left shoulder. Shin eyes widen and his heart started to beat real fast. "Lina… Lina are you okay?"

"Shin shut up and hide some where." Lina shouted "I can't watch you right know. I need to find the person who hit me." Lina eyes grew cold and she leaped into the trees. Shin grew worried. "Lina come back please."

**Later in the night**

Lina was jumping from tree to tree, trying to find the person who hit her. Finally she stopped to find a hunter sitting under a tree. Lina jumped down from the tree and cloaked herself. Slowly walking towards the hunter Lina saw that he was a man. He looked as if he was only 16. He had long light green hair and bright green eyes. Lina started walking slowly to him, with her blade ready in hand.

The hunter cracked a smile. Lina stopped. Loading his crossbow he pointed at the 'invisible' girl. "You know you're not good at cloaking yourself. Maybe you should just come out before I kill you."

Chuckling Lina reviled herself. "Nice" the hunter said once he saw the arrow in Lina's shoulder. "You must have been the person I was shooting at earlier. You saved me the time of looking for my prey." Smiling he walked over to the bleeding girl. "What do you have worth taking?"

He searched Lina as she stood there. An angry look appeared on his face "Nothing. You're worthless then." "I'm worth more then you could ever afford, you filthy thief" said Lina. At that moment the hunter, outraged, quickly lifted crossbow he pointed it at Lina. "It was nice knowing you miss." The hunter aimed and Lina and was ready to fire, but he hesitated.

Many pictures flashed in his mind, but soon it stopped at one. It showed a female with long hair and a smile. "Why" he said out loud "Why can't I kill you? Why am I so afraid? I can't…." he was cut off when it heard something in the bushes. The hunter then turned around to see what it ways. 'Bad move' thought Lina. With no time to loss she leaped and ready to slice the hunter.

"HAMMER FALL!" was shouted. "What" Lina screamed as a huge hammer appeared out of nowhere. "AHHHHH" both Lina and the hunter yelled once the hammer hit. Lina went flying into the trees, while the hunter landing it front of a familiar blacksmith.

"Ha, see Lina I didn't need the protecting. You did." Shin said with a childish voice. Shin then looked around to find only an injured hunter. "Lina? Hello, where are you?" Soon Shin heard a huge _GROWL!_ Looking forward Shin saw a shadowy like figure walking towards him. The figure had a bloody dagger in its hand. "Shin" the figure spoke "I'm going to kill you!"

Shin's eyes widen once he heard that voice. "Lina it's you. You're ok… " But before he could say another word Lina fell to her knees. Shin stood there with a blank expression on his face.

Lina placed her hand on her shoulder. "Lina, what's wrong?" said Shin as he started walking closer and closer to Lina. Remember what happened to her shoulder he grew worried. "Here let me see." He pulled her hand away to find it covered with blood. "Hold still" Shin then laid Lina down and took out some herds. He opened Lina's mouth and tried to place the herds in. "Come on Lina, chew. Chew damn it" he yelled. Then a he had an idea, which made him smile a bit.

'She's going to hate me in the morning' Shin thought. He shoved the herds in his mouth then chewed them. He lowered his head inches away from Lina's lips. 'Here goes nothing.' As the sun came up all was silent. Time had stopped. Once the sun shined over them their shadow appeared. Shin was kissing Lina.

**1 Day later**

Lina slowly sat up in a pink bed. She looked around at her settings. 'An inn' she thought. 'When did I get here?' Then out of the blue she heard the worst singing she ever heard. "Wakey, wakey eggs and bacy" was song in an ear screeching voice. "Hey sleepy head you awake?" Shin walked in with a big grin on his face and her clothes. "Here get ready we have to go." "Why so soon?" Lina asked softly as she got up.

"I have a little surprise for you. Two really." Shin said as he handed Lina her clothes. Lina glared at Shin for a while. "Oh sorry." Shin quickly turned around so Lina could start changing.

"What is it?" Lina asked. "First we have a new member added to our party. After you passed out, I beat the crap out of that hunter. I was ready to kill him, but then he asked if we were a team. I said yes and then he asked to join. Strange huh?" Lina stopped and growled at Shin. "Don't worry" Shin said hearing the growl. "I think he had another reason for joining. You remind him of a loved one. Like a mother or sister, something like that. " Shin smiled. "Plus you couldn't turn him down. You have a heart of gold when it comes to finding and helping loners. Remember me I was begging for join with you to get items. I finally got all the money I needed, but when I told you I was alone you stayed by my side."

Shin turned around to find Lina fully dressed. Her face showed a bit of happiness even if she tried to hide it. "Okay, so what was the last surprise?" Lina asked. Shin grew uptight. He began to pace back and forth. "What is it?" Lina demanded. "Well you see" Shin began "If it wasn't for me you would be dead. In order to save you I had give you herds."

Lina brushed by him "Thanks for that and all but that's not much of a surprise" she said. Shin grew more afraid. They both began to walk down stairs.

"You couldn't swallow the herds." Shin finally build up enough courage to say it. "Lina I chewed on the herds and gave them to you using MOUTH TO MOUTH." By the time Shin said those words he and Lina were at the lobby in the inn. Everyone stared at them, some with confusing others with aw.

Lina faced was red. She was so embarrassed. Lina slowly turned around to face Shin. He had this ridicules smile on his face. "I really hate you" Lina said as they walked thought the lobby. "Come on Lina, you can't say it wasn't a good kiss." Shin tried to cheer her up, but failed miserably. "If that's what you did to keep me alive next time kill me." Lina said once she was inches away from the door.

Lina opened the door and rushed out. Sadly, with out her knowing she bumped into someone. "Excuse me" said Lina. To her the person she bumped to was the same hunter that shot her last night. "It's ok" he said as he reached in his bag. He blushed once her pulled out a red flower and placed it in Lina's hand. Lina just stared at the flower with anger in her eyes knowing this was the gift from the guy who almost killed her. "I want to join you party. I sorry I didn't mean to hurt. I have no where to go. Please let me join" begged the hunter as he fell to his knees. Lina sighed, then started thinking.

'Now he's useful. His aim was… almost flaw less. All he has to do is work on it just a little.' Sighing Lina bided down and pushed her arm out to the hunter. "Welcome" was all she said. "Yes another team member "the very excited Shin yelled. 'Their accepting me, even after what I done.' thought the hunter "So dude what's your name?" The hunter looked up with tears in his eyes. "They call me Tyler." Tyler looked back at Lina. "Mommy" Tyler said to himself before he took Lina's hand.

"Another member. With each add we grow stringer. This party will forever be superior to others." Shin spook proudly "Shin the best blacksmith around. Tyler the amazing sharpshooter. Lina the wonderful, deadly assassin." Before Shin was even finished with his little speech Lina and Tyler was already out the gates.

"HEY WAIT"

**Outside the town**

The group was walking down a dirt path when Tyler asked a strange question. "Hey Miss. Lina." Lina nodded. "You loss a lot of blood when I hit you, how did you survive?"

Lina emotionless faced turned beat red. She mumbled "None of your business." Shin smiled and whisper in Tyler's ears "Yeah, that's our dirty little secret."

* * *

Wow chapter 2done. Review Please. 

Next chapter

Mission 3: Event. The ice festival


End file.
